


Pin-Up Pals

by firenewt



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenewt/pseuds/firenewt
Summary: Many unexpected things are buried in the Archives.... Veld and Vincent didn't think an "assignment" from their past would be found by the younger generation of Turks.





	Pin-Up Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKF/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playboys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129567) by [LadyKF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKF/pseuds/LadyKF). 



> This is a gift for KittenFair, for the 2017 FF7 Fanworks Exchange. The prompt I chose to fulfill was "...fanart of any of my FF7 fics. I would especially love one of the pieces from my "Playboys" fic...". I stuck as close to the description in the story as I could. For example, it specifically says Veld is "unblemished", so no facial scar and no arm. I took a little more liberty with Vincent. I'm going to say he's more muscular than he appears to be in his BC suit, as are all the Turks (no offense, Vinnie <3)
> 
> And here, at the end of an interesting month that included many frustrating shaky hand days; nightmares of giant erasers; the mysterious disappearance of the only ruler in the house; a near disaster when a heaping spoonful of cat food came a little too close to Vincent; and a thoughtful debate on the title ("Cover One and Cover Two" was seriously suggested), is my offering. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, BC VIncent could have been a Bay City Roller, especially with that hair. Just sayin'. :)
> 
> Thanks to Square Enix for letting me play in their universe, and to KittenFair for a fun story!

 

 

 


End file.
